Young Justice: Apocalypse
by AtomicPsychology
Summary: My season 3 of Young Justice. Set six months after "Endgame", this is the Light's most devastating blow since the Justice League's missing 16 hours to incite terror across Rimbor. New recruits join the Team as the Light forges an unholy alliance with Apokolips. Where is Wally West? Who will survive the apocalypse?
1. Survivor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything affiliated with it. All characters are property of DC_**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SURVIVOR**

**_BIALYA, 2017  
January 16, 10:52 PM_**

"It's an ambush!" Aqualad said in a low, angry voice. The Team got into position as soldiers suddenly appeared strategically behind the blind spots of the Bialyan palace in Al-Qawiya. The soldiers aimed their assault rifles at the squad of young heroes. Aqualad, Bumblebee, Guardian II, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy got ready to attack as a slender, dark skinned woman appeared wearing a black and yellow form-fitting armored suit. It was Queen Bee herself standing before them.

"Why are the Justice League's child soldiers trespassing in my country?" Queen Bee demanded.

"You know why we're here," Miss Martian hissed, "We're here to stop you from assassinating your sister."

"And why would I commit such a vicious crime against my beloved sister?"

"Because she's a threat to your little dictatorship. You didn't consider the underground resistance movement led by your sister Beatriz to be dangerous?" Miss Martian replied.

"Since when did the Justice League become embroiled in my political and personal affairs? You have no jurisdiction here. The negative backlash the Justice League will receive for allowing a team of _children_ to fight their battles will cause an international uproar. If I leak this information—"

"That's not going to happen!" a voice suddenly blurted out.

Queen Bee turned towards the sound of the voice, and looked at each of the team members, hoping to find the one who spoke. Eventually, her eyes focused on a green skinned boy, his body language having given him away. Her eyes widened in recognition and surprise, before vanishing. Her lips regained its smirk. "Marie Logan's brat. It seems making you watch your mother plunge off a cliff wasn't enough of a deterrent to get you to stay away."

"We're going to stop you!" Beast Boy clenched his fists. The two locked eyes for a moment. Beast Boy's glare burned with hatred against Queen Bee's cold, indifferent stare. "We're going to put an end to your reign and you will pay for what you did, to my mother and the people of this country."

"I highly doubt it. You can't prove I'm guilty."

"Beatriz has proven to be a more popular candidate for leadership than you are." Aqualad replied quickly, "Either you relinquish control of Bialya to your sister or have your country erupt into civil war. Choose wisely."

Queen Bee only smiled, "True, my sister detests my more authoritarian approach on how to lead my country. She even frowns on my illegal criminal pursuits. She would have made an excellent successor," Queen Bee made a quick hand motion addressed to her soldiers, "But she's not going to live very long to witness any changes here in Bialya. Open fire on these foreign terrorists." The loyal soldiers pulled the triggers of their assault rifles, sending a storm of bullets towards the heroes.

"We can't let her get away!" Beast Boy shouted shapeshifting into a boa constrictor to evade bullets. He wrapped himself around a soldier and the man struggled from his grip. Miss Martian levitated in the air, lifting soldiers with her and hurling them telekinetically at one another. Bumblebee also unleashed her own assault with her stingers while Guardian II and Aqualad fought with Queen Bee herself. The Bialyan dictator's suit changed her arms into blades as she parried Guardian II's shield strike, sending him flying back with astonishing strength.

"Your suit—" Aqualad muttered as he swung his water axes dangerously close to Queen Bee's head. She quickly dodged the attack and they locked blades. "It's a Scarab!"

"We improved much of the Reach's technology to better satisfy our needs," Aqualad's eyes met her mesmerizing gaze. Aqualad shook his head, grunting in exertion as Queen Bee tried enthralling him. The two broke off and translucent wings unfolded from Queen Bee's back as she took to the air, "The Scarab being one of them."

Her hands transformed into a telescopic plasma cannon and fired several streams of golden energy at the heroes. Guardian II defended himself from the blast with his shield while Aqualad acrobatically dodged each individual blast. Queen Bee landed back down and using her enhanced strength, she lifted a stone bench and tossed it at the Atlantean. The bench hit him directly, the impact causing Aqualad to crash into a fountain. Guardian II rushed forward with incredible speed. He attempted to slam his shield onto the Bialyan queen but she somersaults over his head. Queen Bee points her wrist and she fires a single barb that hits Guardian II directly in the neck. He let out a strangled, choked cry and fell to his knees gasping. Bumblebee saw this and grew to regular size, flying towards her boyfriend.

"Mal!" Bumblebee cried kneeling by his side. Guardian II was wheezing, his throat and lungs burning with excruciating pain. Bumblebee pulled out the barb and her goggles examined it. The nanites examined on the golden spine were similar to the ones Blue Beetle's suit had, but for a much more lethal purpose. These nanites began eating away Mal's vocal cords and lungs, a slow and agonizing demise. Queen Bee's hand transformed into a sonic cannon and she took aim at the two…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Underneath the Bialyan palace, Blue Beetle, Static, and Wonder Girl flew through the corridors of the underground laboratory. Tigress, Superboy, Batgirl, and Robin III were seated on Sphere's Super-Cycle mode with Kid Flash II not too far behind. While Alpha Team was on the surface to stop Queen Bee from assassinating her sister, Beta Team's mission was to uncover proof of any illegal activity the dictator kept hidden. They made it to a massive electronic vault.

"I got this." Blue Beetle said. He placed his hand on the electronic lock and the vault opened. Beta Team was greeted to a single containment pod in the middle of the room. It was cold, almost like a freezer. They could see their breaths as they walked in. The room was small and almost empty, except for a computer and the containment pod.

"Dude. It's freezing in here!" Static muttered, shivering slightly in his black hoodie. Tigress, Wonder Girl, Robin III, and Static stood guard by the entrance of the vault. Batgirl walked towards the computer and linked her holographic device to the processor. She began rapidly typing on her holographic computer strapped to her wrist as Blue Beetle, Kid Flash II, and Superboy walked over to the containment pod.

"What do you think is inside?" Blue Beetle asked curiously.

"Guess we're about to find out." Superboy replied. He put his hand on the frosted glass and began to wipe it away. Batgirls's holographic screen began to flash and blink rapidly as she hacked into the computer. A file appeared on the screen and she opened it. She scrolled down the encrypted file and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my..." Batgirl whispered as she looked over her shoulder to see Blue Beetle and Superboy staring at the face of a young teenage girl with long blonde hair in hibernation behind the glass. She was wearing a white solar suit with the iconic red "S" symbol emblazoned on her chest. Batgirl looked back at the holographic screen for some reconfirmation as to what she is seeing. Suddenly, Kid Flash II appeared from behind looking at what she discovered.

"Hey Batgirl what did you find—" Kid Flash stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes shown bewilderment and astonishment. He read the words on the screen, his mind reeling back with amazement. "No way…"

**NAME: KARA ZOR-EL  
DNA MATCH: KRYPTONIAN  
SUPERMAN'S BIOLOGICAL COUSIN**

Superboy wasted no time, realization dawning upon him. "Blue! Get her out of here now!"

Blue Beetle thrust his open palm on the containment pod, his Scarab unlocking the codes that locked it. The hiss of steam followed and an electronic beeping signifying it was about to open. The glass opened and the Kryptonian girl fell out. Superboy caught her as she began to awaken. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're safe now." Superboy whispered. The girl spoke back to him in a foreign language. The language on her native homeworld.

"Do you know what she's saying?" Wonder Girl asked the Superman clone.

"Only a little bit. She's speaking Kryptonian." Superboy answered back. He began to speak to the girl, his accent rough, the words coming out of his mouth seemed alien to him. Blue Beetle's Scarab immediately began translating.

"_Where am I?_" The girl said weakly.

"_You are on planet Earth._" Superboy replied.

"_Argo City? Krypton_?" Kara muttered faintly. Superboy shook his head and the tears already began to spill from the Kryptonian girl's eyes.

"_My mother and father?_" Kara cried. Superboy embraced her tightly as he carried her to the Super-Cycle…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

On the surface, just as Queen Bee was about to fire her sonic cannon at Bumblebee and Guardian II when something struck her from behind. Beast Boy shapeshifted into a rhino and collided with the villainess, sending her sprawling a few meters away.

By now the rest of the soldiers were defeated, their unconscious bodies strewn across the palace grounds. Queen Bee grudgingly stood up, surrounded by Alpha Team.

"You've been defeated. Surrender now." Miss Martian said with conviction.

"It's not wise to declare the battle over when your opponent has barely just begun." Queen Bee said. A stealth helicopter, with rotors as silent as the desert winds, seemed to be cloaked with darkness. Dust was blown away as it began to descend upon the palace grounds. Devastation jumped out of the helicopter, crashing down onto the ground. From the helicopter, Mammoth jumped out while his twin sister Shimmer descended with a cable-harness in order to assist Queen Bee's assassination attempt.

Miss Martian lifted a slab of rock directly from the ground and sent it hurtling towards Devastation. Devastation pulverized the slab of rock. As Devastation attempted to strike Miss Martian, Devastation's fist phased through Miss Martian's body. Devastation tried a few more times, getting angrier with each futile punch. Miss Martian phased her hand through Devastation's head, her eyes glowing bright green. Devastation cried out in pain, staggering back and clutching her head. Miss Martian lifted an assault rifle with her mind and slammed the stock of the rifle on the back of Devastation's head with enough force to break it, spilling bullets everywhere. She crumpled to the ground with a low moan.

"Sorry. Just a little amnesia, nothing too serious." Miss Martian said to the incapacitated henchwoman.  
Aqualad remained locked in combat with Shimmer. Aqualad swung his water swords whiles she weaved her way around his swings. She narrowly avoided getting sliced by the blades. Shimmer's power proved useful when she caught one of Aqualad's blades in mid-swing, transmuting the blade into salt. Aqualad took a few quick steps back to evade Shimmer's deadly transmuting touch, enough to disintegrate him into oblivion. Using the spewing water from the ruined fountain, he shaped it into a monstrous construct. His tattoos glowed blue as he used his Atlantean magic to form several tentacles of water to attack Shimmer. She rolled out of the way to evade the tentacles, but soon afterwards vaporized them. Using this diversion, Aqualad struck from behind with a flying kick, instantly knocking her out.

Beast Boy's gorilla form was nearly a match for Mammoth to handle. The two fought savagely until Miss Martian intervened by hurling a barrage of debris from the fountain at Mammoth, incapacitating the enforcer. She flew to her brother as he reverted back into humanoid form.

"Beast Boy you have to get out of here." Miss Martian said, gripping her adoptive brother's shoulder tightly.

"We can't! Queen Bee is going to kill her sister! Beatriz is the only person who can set the people of Bialya free from Queen Bee's rule." A sudden realization dawned upon Miss Martian. This was all a diversion to keep Alpha Team busy while an assassin kills Beatriz!

Miss Martian flew up to the balcony shouting, "Escort Bumblebee and Guardian out of here!"

Miss Martian flew through the halls inside Queen Bee's large palace. She searched all the other rooms telepathically until she located a source of brainwave activity at the end of the hall. She phased through the door, entering a spacious room bathed in golden light. Furniture was overthrown and the walls riddled with bullets, a sign that a struggle had just occurred. There stood Beatriz staring out of a shattered window with her back turned to the grisly scene before her. A young woman with long white hair wearing a mask that was half-black and half-orange with armor in the same color scheme stood with a sword gripped tightly in her hand. The sword itself was plunged directly into Psimon's chest, Queen Bee's second-in-command. Psimon's mouth remained open, as if silently screaming, his eyes wide with horror.

"Argh! Get out of my head!" The girl said fiercely through gritted teeth. In one swift motion, she pulled out a handgun from her hip holster and aimed between Psimon's eyes. Miss Martian gasped in horror as a shot rang throughout the room. Psimon's body crumpled to the floor

"Who–who are you?" Miss Martian said, her voice shaking with shock and revulsion. The masked girl looked at Miss Martian but said nothing. "Why did you do this?"

The masked woman shook her head and pulled her sword out of Psimon's chest. "Villains never die, but heroes do. It's time someone put an end to that."

"You think you're a hero? Heroes don't kill in cold-blood!" Miss Martian shouted at the girl.

"I saved her didn't I? That freak was trying to influence her into committing suicide. Good thing I was there to stop that from happening. Where were you guys?" The girl said. She put the sword back in its sheath as she began calmly walking to the door where Miss Martian was standing by, her boots crunching over shards of broken glass.

"You're not going anywhere. I need you to come with me and answer a few questions!" Miss Martian said, raising her voice. The young woman stopped and pulled out her handgun again, pointing it at Miss Martian.

"I'm afraid not." The masked woman said. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to snatch the gun out of the woman's hand and sent it flying halfway across the room. The woman compensated for this by throwing a strike knife at the Martian. Miss Martian telekinetically diverted the knife in midair, embedding it to the ceiling. M'gann levitated the masked girl in the air, slamming her hard into a wall. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she forced the masked woman into unconsciousness. The young woman resisted at first but succumbed to Miss Martian's telepathic induced sleep. Miss Martian could only get one thing from the girl's mind during that telepathic connection.

The name **RAVAGER**.

Miss Martian looked over at Beatriz. She was still alive, thankfully, but only in a hypnotic state. She would soon come back to her senses in a matter of minutes. Still levitating the girl, Miss Martian quickly exited the room with her.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The Super-Cycle began making its way to the surface; Beta Team's mission only half of a success. While unable to find any proof of Queen Bee's illegal activities, they were able to rescue a Kryptonian. Blasting a hole to the surface, the rest of Beta Team made it out of the underground laboratory into the palace courtyard. Beta-Team was greeted to numerous bodies of soldiers and supervillains strewn across the ruined courtyard, now turned into a battlefield. Aqualad was still fighting Queen Bee as the Team escaped.

"Go on without me, I'll hold her off for as long as I can." Aqualad said, swinging his water sledgehammers at the Bialyan queen. Beast Boy looked around, frantically searching for his adoptive sister.

_M'GANN!_ Beast Boy cried out telepathically. Miss Martian appeared flying from the balcony with an unconscious girl levitating behind her. "M'gann!" Beast Boy called out overjoyed.

"Get in the Bio-Ship now!" Miss Martian shouted. The Bio-Ship flew to their location, still in camouflage and landed, revealing itself to the Team. The Super-Cycle made it through with Robin III, Batgirl, Static, Tigress and the Kryptonian girl onboard. Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Kid Flash II followed from behind. Superboy was already lifting Guardian II with Bumblebee running by their side. Beast Boy carried the masked girl into the Bio-Ship as Miss Martian assumed the controls. Beast Boy gently laid her inside the cockpit.

"Somebody tie her up, I don't want her escaping." Miss Martian said as the Bio-Ship began to take off.

"Who is she?" Wonder Girl said, binding the white-haired girl with her lasso.

"A person of interest." Miss Martian replied fast, the Bio-Ship already flying away. Bialyan stealth choppers were in pursuit of the Bio-Ship. Tigress walked over to Miss Martian, concerned.

"M'gann what about Kaldur!?" Tigress said urgently. Miss Martian shook her head.

"There's no more time. We can't—" Tigress interrupted her by gripping Miss Martians's arm tight. Miss Martian could see the tears beginning to form in her friend's eyes.

"Not again. We can't let him die. Not by the hands of the Light. Please M'gann." Miss Martian nodded her head and seemed more determined than ever. She turned the Bio-Ship around and soared past the choppers to the palace grounds. Using the Bio-Ship's ray gun on the nose, they fired several blasts at tanks strategically positioned by Queen Bee's palace. They saw through the windows that Queen Bee was lifting Aqualad by the throat, her arm transformed into a scythe blade. She noticed the Bio-Ship overhead and transformed her scythe arm into a sonic cannon. Queen Bee fired several concentrated hypersonic blasts at the ship, but to no avail. Using evasive aerial maneuvers to elude the heavy artillery Queen Bee brought, the Bio-Ship flew away into the darkness of the desert.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
January 17, 12:16 AM_**

"We lost." Tigress muttered. The Team had made it back to the Watchtower alive. Guardian II had suffered severe, possibly life threatening injuries. Mal Duncan's vocal chords and lungs had been damaged to the point where he might never be able to speak again. The rest of the Team stood outside the infirmary feeling defeated. Batman and Nightwing were with the Team as well.

"Mal is under intensive care and Kaldur has been captured." Tigress said.

"Queen Bee got away and she now has a Scarab. She didn't even face justice." Beast Boy angrily mumbled to himself crossing his arms.

"This wasn't a total loss. Queen Bee has been exiled by Beatriz for her crimes against the country of Bialya. We also found something very important, another survivor of Krypton." Batgirl finally said, "It's a genetic match. She and Superman really are biological cousins. Although she is older than Superman, she has been cryogenically frozen for thirty nine years, but she's still sixteen. The Light had just recently discovered her existence inside an evacuation vessel full of other escaped Kryptonians. Her cryogenic chamber was the only one that did not malfunction. She was the only survivor onboard that ship."

"I've contacted Superman and he will arrive shortly to see her. This will be his first time formally meeting her." Batman said.

"What about the other girl. The one who killed Psimon?" Superboy replied.

"She refuses to give us a name, she just calls herself Ravager. We can only assume she has some sort of connection to Deathstroke, based on the costume. Right now she's under constant surveillance in the interrogation room," Nightwing paused, as if in disbelief, "You're telling me she killed one of the most powerful telepaths at the Light's disposal?" Miss Martian shook her head, grimacing.

"What scares me the most was that she did it in cold blood. I sensed no feeling inside her except pure hatred. She's a trained killer, no question about it." Miss Martian reasoned.

"So now what?" Kid Flash II said.

"We already have a field commander picked for the Team as Kaldur's replacement. He has been a reserve member of the Justice League for six months. He has proven time and time again to be a worthy leader capable making tough decisions in the face of certain adversity. Cyborg will now lead you on the field." Batman spoke. A tall, muscular African-American man stepped from the shadows of the dark hallway. His single red eye burned intensely. His whole body, except his mouth and half his face, was covered in cybernetic prosthesis. Cyborg nodded his head at Batman and spoke to the Team.

"You've all been systematically taking down each member of the Light and I commend you for that. You've lost so many in the past, but that ends now. We will bring Aqualad back and we will stop the Light no matter what it takes."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, 2017  
January 17, 12:52 AM_**

"What do you have to say for yourself Queen Bee?" Vandal Savage spoke. Meetings such as these were rare, a meeting wherein every member of the Light was present in person. Since The Brain and Black Manta's arrest, as well as Klarion's shameful dismissal, membership was open to a select few individuals worthy of enlightenment.

"My mission was not a total failure." Queen Bee spoke, "Allow me to explain—"

"What do you mean it was not a total failure? It was a complete and utter disaster!" Lex Luthor was losing his patience. The discovery of Kara Zor-El would have been Luthor's one chance in defeating his archenemy, Superman, "You lost the Kryptonian we entrusted you to the Justice League as well as your country to your sister!"

"We gave you the sufficient resources to accomplish your mission, including an improved variation of the Scarab for you to use. Our faith in your ability to contribute is beginning to waver." Talia al Ghul said. Since Ra's al Ghul's resurrection last year, he has become more reclusive than before, his daughter Talia now acting as his emissary.

"Please, let her speak." Neron said, his voice slightly out of sync with a demonic echo. He was Klarion's replacement and far more powerful than the disgraced Lord of Chaos. "I'm interested in what you have to say, our _former_ Queen of Bialya."

"Let me clarify to you my fellow comrades. While the loss of the Kryptonian is tragic, I did not completely lose my country. Before the unfortunate demise of Psimon, he was able to implant a new and improved version of Starro-tech into Beatriz's mind, just in case he was to be defeated by the children. We now have my sister and by extension, Bialya still under the Light's control. We can still use Bialya as a center for a weapon's facility for future use without any opposition." Queen Bee reasoned. The Light looked unsure.

"In addition to that, I was able to take down the Guardian, a member of the Team. It is unknown if he will survive after my ambush." Queen Bee continued. Deathstroke snickered.

"You took out an inexperienced mortal playing hero. Anything else?" Deathstroke said against the former Bialyan dictator. He was offered a position amongst the Light for his unconditional loyalty.

"I have even captured their leader and our traitor, Aqualad." There was murmur amongst the members of the Light.

"She's not lying," the Collector of Worlds said. He has been under the Light's surveillance for a long time, ever since his invasion on Metropolis, but the Collector of Worlds was aware of this. He was offered membership and he agreed with Vandal Savage's persuasion. Many members of the Light speculate he has a hidden agenda, "I read the electrical impulses in her mind. She really _believes_ she captured the Atlantean."

"Show him to us." Vandal Savage said. The containment pod that kept Aqualad inside was brought forth as proof. It was enough to convince them of Queen Bee's status amongst the group.

"Excellent work, Queen Bee." Charybdis gurgled. The international Atlantean pirate was Black Manta's replacement. He obtained membership amidst the ranks of the Light by tearing Aquaman's left hand off with his teeth and presenting it to Vandal Savage as a gift. Something Ocean Master and Black Manta could never accomplish.

"Deathstroke, how is your family?" The comment by Queen Bee caught the assassin off guard. The other members of the Light looked at Deathstroke, confused.

"What are you talking about, I have no family." Deathstroke responded. Queen Bee smiled knowingly.

"Surveillance video shows a strange girl not affiliated with the Justice League in any way, murdering my second-in-command." Queen Bee motioned for them to look at the screen to show video of Ravager brutally murdering Psimon. Queen Bee pauses at the exact moment when the masked girl's face was clearly visible on camera, "She looks awfully familiar don't you think? White hair, orange and black costume, and look she even uses a sword." Deathstroke's eye widened with shock.

"Explain yourself Deathstroke." Vandal Savage said patiently, not expecting a real response.

"I–I don't know her." Was all that Deathstroke had to say. Queen Bee looked back at Vandal Savage.

"What do you want me to do with the Atlantean?" Queen Bee said motioning over to the Atlantean.

"He would be an excellent addition to the _club_ wouldn't you say?" Vandal Savage asked his comrades. They agreed that it would be the perfect form of punishment. "It's been unanimously decided. We will hand him over to our business partners in Manhattan for a little sport, a fate fitting that of a traitor…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Next Time: SUICIDE WATCH**

**Author Note: Edits have been made to improve this chapter. Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. If someone knows how to write a correct timestamp please PM me! **

**Lagoon Boy has officially resigned and returned back to Atlantis. **

**New members have been added to the Light.**

**Queen Bee's Scarab is a reference to the alien Zazzala, another Queen Bee from the comics. Beatriz is the sister of the Bialyan Queen Bee in the comics as well.**

**I thought I should add this for the fun of it!**

**Dream Voice Cast for Season 3:**

**Kara Zor-El - Colleen O'Shaughnessey**

**Ravager - Olivia d'Abo**

**Cyborg - Ogie Banks**

**Neron - Jonathan Frakes**

**Talia al Ghul - Colleen Wheeler**

**Collector of Worlds - Patrick Stewart**

**Charybdis - Gary Anthony Williams**


	2. Suicide Watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything affiliated with it. All characters are property of DC**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SUICIDE WATCH**

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
**_January 23, 9:16 AM_**

Karen Beecher finally decided to take an indefinite leave of absence from the Team in order to focus on Mal Duncan's recovery. As Karen Beecher began to leave via Zeta-Tube, M'gann and Artemis said their goodbyes to their former teammate.

"Will you ever come back." M'gann asked, fully aware that it was just a meaningless statement and would not expect an answer she would like to hear.

"I don't know," Karen sighed, pausing to wipe a tear forming in her eye, "Thanks to Cyborg's technological expertise, Mal's able to speak with an electronic voice box implanted in his throat. The road to recovery isn't far off."

"Good luck Karen, we'll be sure to visit you." Artemis said, embracing her former teammate. And with that, Bumblebee disappeared into the vortex...

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 10:52 PM**_

Superboy walked over to Miss Martian, who was looking through the glass window, overlooking the massive expanse of space. He cleared his throat, signifying his arrival. Miss Martian looked over her shoulder to acknowledge him.

"They want you in the interrogation room." Connor said rubbing the back of his head.

"How's Kara doing?" Miss Martian asked.

"Ever since Kara's been here she's been studying English non-stop, she's really smart, she picks up quite fast," Connor smiled, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, "But she's still grieving over the loss of Krypton like it was yesterday—felt like yesterday." Connor stammered.

Miss Martian gave a quick nod, a polite smile, and she began walking away. She brushed past Superboy without stopping and continued forward down the hall. Superboy tried reaching out to her but she stopped and turned around to meet his eye.

"We can't do this Connor. Not now. This isn't the time." M'gann said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean not now?" Superboy asked, slowly walking forward.

"Can't you see Connor we're in a war," Miss Martian shook her head, "We haven't been hit this hard since... Wally. We don't have time to talk about... our issues. There are more important things right now we need to focus on." M'gann walked away, leaving Connor alone.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:00 PM**_

Ravager was seated on a metal chair, her hands bound to steel cuffs on a table. Ravager still wore her mask and looked up to see Miss Martian take a seat at the end of the table. Ravager frowned.

"So how long are you guys gonna keep me in here?" Ravager spoke.

"Until you cooperate with us," Miss Martian eyed the young woman suspiciously, "And until you are not considered dangerous to others."

"Look, I'm not suicidal or anything!" Ravager said raising her voice.

"Nobody said you were." Miss Martian retorted.

"I am not dangerous! This is why I'm not cooperating! And where did you put my stuff?" Ravager struggled for a while and then stopped, annoyed by Miss Martian's silence, "Why are you treating me like this? Aren't you the good guys? I helped you!"

"Like I said, until you cooperate with us, then you can leave." Miss Martian repeated. M'gann's eyes glowed green faintly, trying to sneak through Ravager's mental wall. Ravager shook her head and glared at the Martian.

"Ugh! Get out of my mind! Jeez, ever heard of privacy?" Ravager struggled to get out of her cuffs but to no avail. Ravager sighed, "Okay, if you don't try to breach my mental security then I'll talk. Does that sound like a deal?"

Miss Martian studied the girl and gave her a short nod, "It's a deal. First question, why did you kill Psimon?" Miss Martian asked.

"Already going for the tough questions? You're really good at this you know that?" Ravager rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Why not? He's a sadistic creep working for a dictator who's against freedom. I practically did the world a favor." Ravager reasoned.

"Is that the only reason why?" Miss Martian inquired. Miss Martian did not need to read Ravager's mind to know that the girl was struggling to find an answer.

"No," Ravager said hesitantly. Miss Martian remained silent.

An explosion suddenly shook the Watchtower. Miss Martian looked over her back in alarm. The emergency siren inside the Watchtower began to go off.

"Stay where you are. I will be right back." Miss Martian said, phasing through the wall.

"Hey wait! Come back! Don't leave me here!" Ravager cried out. By then, Miss Martian was already gone. "I seriously did not want to do this." Ravager's glove secretly contained a lock pick. She began to work on her cuffs as the siren blared…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
**_January 23, 11:16 PM_**

Miss Martian found a group composed of Tigress, Superboy, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Beast Boy, Batgirl, and Robin III. "What's going on!" Miss Martian shouted urgently over the siren.

"The Watchtower is under attack. They destroyed the Zeta-Beam station on the Watchtower. No other Leaguers can enter the Watchtower." Martian Manhunter said.

"Do we know who _they_ are?" Cyborg asked. Batgirl's holographic wrist computer brought forth surveillance video of the Zeta-Beam station's destruction.

"I got something." Batgirl muttered as she played the video. The video portrayed six shadowed figures standing in front of the sabotaged Zeta-Beam station, their backs turned to the camera. They finally turned, their faces now visible on camera.

The faces belonged to former adversaries of the Team: Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Blockbuster, Sportsmaster, Despero, and Black Manta. They all wore inhibitor collars. They each split into groups and went their separate ways. Deadshot pointed his wrist-mounted gun at the camera and fired. The video was abruptly cut short.

"Why are they working together? Shouldn't they all be locked up in Belle Reve or something?" Tigress said, reloading her crossbow.

"It doesn't matter; we must stop them before they cause more damage. Batgirl and Robin, I want you to take out Harley Quinn. Beast Boy, Tigress, Martian Manhunter and I will take on the heavy hitters, Despero, Sportsmaster, and Black Manta. I want Miss Martian and Superboy to go get Deadshot and Blockbuster. Go!" Cyborg shouted. Everyone went on to take out his or her targets…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:27 PM**_

Harley Quinn skipped down the corridor, leaving small floating mines behind her. She hummed a song to herself as she made her way searching for the reactor. Her costume was modified for the more destructive mission she was taking part in. Her normally loose and vulnerable harlequin outfit took a more armored, militaristic approach. Suddenly, a batarang whizzed past her head. It embedded itself on a wall and Harley spun around. There stood Batgirl and Robin III. She frowned and pointed a submachine gun in their direction.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone? I'm in the middle of something!" Harley said, still aiming the submachine gun at the two protégés of Batman.

"Why are you doing this Harley? What's your reason behind this? This is way too big of a scale for you to accomplish on your own." Batgirl said, raising a batarang. Harley stuck her tongue out.

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough to pull off something like this?" Harley said in her childish voice. She paused suddenly, pressing a finger in her ear. "What d'ya mean don't tell em' nothin' I haven't said anything yet Calculator!" Harley said to herself. Batgirl and Robin III exchanged glances. "Whoops! Sorry bout' that!"

Harley noticed them again and began firing her submachine gun. The two ducked and rolled out of the way. "Call you later Calculator!" Harley laughed and proceeded to open fire again…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:39 PM**_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right now!" Black Manta roared, his voice electronically amplified. His inhibitor collar electrocuted him and Black Manta fell on one knee, clutching his neck. Sportsmaster laughed.

"That's why! Now get your head in the game or go back to the sea!" Sportsmaster said. Black Manta stood up and angrily clenched his fists.

"I am not doing this for anyone! I'm only here to see my son!" Black Manta shouted.

"Save it. I'm only here to take a Get Out of Jail Free card. You better follow orders. You already failed the Light once; you better not screw this up for me."

Sportsmaster, Black Manta, and Despero saw a team consisting of Cyborg, Tigress, Martian Manhunter, and Beast Boy approaching them. Tigress and Cyborg attacked her father and Black Manta. Beast Boy and Martian Manhunter fought Despero.

"Send my condolences to the fallen speedster Baby Girl." Sportsmaster said as he easily dodged each swing of Artemis' sword. Cyborg and Black Manta exchanged laser fire.

"Where is my son!?" Black Manta said, firing beams of red light at Cyborg.

"Hate to break it to you, but he was captured in Bialya by the Light." Cyborg replied. Black Manta abruptly ceased fire.

"No, this cannot be," Black Manta's voice shook, "What have you done! Do you even know what they will do to him!?" Black Manta fired a missile at Cybrog from his shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. Cyborg blasted the rocket with his arm cannon and it erupted into a ball of fire and smoke. Cyborg burst out of the smoke. Black Manta backward rolled from Cyborg's diving punch and continued firing beams of laser light at the hero.

Despero and Martian Manhunter fought. The Martian shapeshifted into a menagerie of fantastic beasts during his battle with the alien warlord. Martian Manhunter assumed the appearance of a serpentine dragon wrapping himself around Despero. The gladiator responded by nearly tearing off Martian Manhunter and backhanding Beast Boy. Martian Manhunter phased beneath the floor

"Beast Boy!" Tigress shouted. Tigress kicks her father in the chest, stunning him momentarily. She grabbed a handful of explosive pellets from a pouch on her belt and hurled them at Despero. The explosion was sufficient enough to knock Despero back, enough for Tigress to aid Beast Boy. "Garfield, hey, are you okay?" Beast Boy let out a groan and grimaced in pain.

"I'm fine just—ow!" Beast Boy cried out, clutching his arm. Sportsmaster stood over them, his saber raised high. Suddenly, a flying kick caught the assassin in the face, breaking his hockey mask and sending the saber clattering to the floor. It was Ravager! Sportsmaster staggered back, gripping his jaw from the flying kick. Ravager quickly snatched the saber off the floor and got into the en-garde position, a basic stance in fencing.

"You've got to be kidding me! Deathstroke has a daughter? This is just too good!" Sportsmaster mocked. Tigress and Beast Boy did not hear him. Ravager narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, but betrayed no secrets.

Cyborg blasted Black Manta at point-blank range in the chest. Cybrog quickly turned his attention to Despero, and fired several blasts from his cannon at the alien gladiator. Despero's third eye revealed itself and attempted to put Cyborg in a trance. Cyborg struggled for a moment, the cybernetic half of his mind resisting the urge to succumb to Despero's control. Cyborg fell to his knees, attempting to blast Despero, but to no avail.

"Enough!" Martian Manhunter telepathically roared at Despero. The two engaged in a psychic war as Ravager fought with Sportsmaster…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:45 PM**_

"You know how Cyborg told us to find Blockbuster and Deadshot?" Superboy said to Miss Martian. As he ran through the corridors of the Watchtower, Miss Martian flew right beside him.

"Yeah, why?" Miss Martian replied.

"I think we should go and check on Kara instead. It all makes sense now. Why else would they be here?" Connor said, as he turned left.

"You're right. Do you think the Light is behind all this?" Miss Martian asked.

"Who else M'gann?" Connor answered back. There they were, Blockbuster and Deadshot at the end of the hall. The door to Kara's room right between them. Deadshot immediately began to open fire with an assault rifle. Miss Martian telekinetically shielded herself from the storm of bullets as Superboy rushed forward in an attempt to attack Blockbuster.

"It's the Martian and the Kryptonian clone," Deadshot said, "Okay, understood."

"Who are you talking to!?" Connor questioned, leaping forward to land a flying punch. Blockbuster swats Superboy away, sending him colliding against a wall. In the disarray, Miss Martian phased beneath the floor and grabbed Blockbuster's legs. She sank the former Cadmus scientist underneath the ground to his torso.

"Alright, firing flare gun." Deadshot muttered to the man inside his ear communicator, aiming a single shot pistol at the Martian. He pulled the trigger, sending a flickering fireball flying towards Miss Martian. Miss Martian quickly deployed a telekinetic shield, the phosphorus blast dispersing on impact. Miss Martian screamed, the intensity of the heat disrupted her shield, incapacitating her.

By now, Superboy was up on his feet and sprinted over just in time to catch her. He gently laid her by the wall as he dashed his way towards Deadshot. He leaped over Blockbuster's head as Deadshot fired a flurry of bullets from his wrist-mounted gun. Just as he was about to slam Deadshot's head into the wall, the sharpshooter brandished a specially designed lead handgun. Deadshot's inhibitor collar electrocuted the marksman. Deadshot misfires, hitting Superboy's shoulder instead of his heart. Superboy fell to the floor, clutching his gunshot wound. Blockbuster was already beginning to free himself from the floor as Deadshot writhed in pain.

_"Ignorant fool. Must I remind you that bullet was to be used at my discretion at a certain point in time. There are to be no fatalities on this mission. Is that understood?"_ Someone had intercepted the private signal of Deadshot's communicator. The voice did not belong to Amanda Waller. It was polite, dignified, arrogant, and distinctly male.

"Yes!" Deadshot answered through gritted teeth. The electric shocks stopped. Deadshot leaned on the wall for support, breathing heavily.

_"That was a two million dollar bullet you just buried in Superboy's shoulder. That is coming out of your payment. Now get back to work."_

Blockbuster broke free from the floor, entering inside Kara's room with Deadshot behind him…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:46 PM**_

Harley was beginning to sprint down the corridors of the Watchtower as Batgirl and Robin III were in pursuit.

"You guys are so mean!" Harley said, dumping the bag of mines completely in the middle of the hall. As Batgirl and Robin III continued moving forward, Harley quickly pulled out a strange looking detonator from the bag. The two heroes instantly froze. "One Hellspore is enough to destroy a planet! Good thing my boss toned down the scale of these bombs or else we'd be in some really big trouble, huh?" Harley chimed. They were at a standstill, with Batgirl slowly inching forward towards the Joker's henchwoman.

"Where are you even going Harley? You're just running aimlessly around the Watchtower." Batgirl explained to the deranged criminal

"Well duh! It's called a distraction!" Harley responded with a delightful smirk.

"Who set you up Harley? Is it the Joker?" Robin III said. A look of hurt crossed Harley's face.

"No! Never! Mister J would never send me on a suicide mission like this. I just wish I could see him one more time." Harley sobbed. Her tears rolled down her face and ruined her make-up. The diversion was enough for Batgirl to throw a batarang at Harley's wrist. Harley let out a cry as the detonator escaped her grip. "No fair! You cheaters! You lied to me!" Harley pouted, clutching her hand. Harley pulled out a rectangular box-like device from her pocket, "Oh well, please take me to see Sporto, Devil Ray, and Mr. Fish-Face Triclops will ya'!"

"Is that a Father Box!?" Robin III cried out in alarm.

"Oh I forgot to warn you! At the stroke of midnight, all the Hellspores will go off simultaneously, if you can crack the encryption. Too-da-loo Batbrat and Birdbrain!" Harley Quinn said, crossing her fingers behind her back. She winked as a Boom Tube opened underneath her, allowing her to escape. Batgirl and Robin III exchanged a worried glance.

"I'm on it Robin. Go and find Cyborg and the others." Batgirl said, grabbing the detonator and hooking it up to her holographic computer…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:47 PM**_

Deadshot opened the door into Kara's room with Blockbuster right behind him. The room was empty. Deadshot fired his gun at the ceiling, expecting a gasp or yelp.

"Go away!" a female voice shouted in the room.

Suddenly the bed was flung across the room at Deadshot. The marksman jumped over the bed and waved his wrist-mounted gun around, scanning the room. In a blur, Kara flew fast and gave the sharpshooter a powerful shove, sending him colliding with a wall. Blockbuster entered Kara's room and was greeted to a blast of her heat vision. The heat vision was only a minor distraction as Blockbuster grabbed her by the face with a massive hand. He slammed her head repeatedly on the floor until her body went limp. The man formerly known as Mark Desmond raised Kara above his head, attempting to tear the girl in half. A powerful electric shock from his inhibitor collar quickly put an end to that. By then, Deadshot was up on his feet. Their mission was complete.

"Alright let's go." Deadshot said. Blockbuster grunted in some form of agreement and the two made their exit.

Miss Martian woke up a few minutes later to witness the two make their escape with Kara. Before she could take action she noticed Superboy slumped up against the wall, clutching at the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"No." Miss Martian whispered to herself in fear. She hurried over to her ex-boyfriend and examined the wound. He was barely concious, his breathing faint. An M'gann noticed the inside of the wound glowing emerald green. Her eyes widened at the revelation before her. This would have to be emergency surgery. She took a deep breath. "It's going to be okay Connor." Miss Martian whispered. She slowly phased her hand through his shoulder and removed the Kryptonite bullet. Connor let out howl of pain but nothing more. Successfully removing the bullet from his abdomen, Miss Martian telekinetically hurled the bullet as far away as possible.

"Please. Please be okay." Miss Martian's voice trembled. Still, Superboy was unresponsive, "No. No. No. No. No. No…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:52 PM**_

"Whose side are you on? You're playing for the losing team and you don't even know it." Sportsmaster shouted. Ravager demonstrated her fencing ability with the saber, lunging forward with thrusts and slashes.

Suddenly, a Boom-Tube opened next to Despero and Martian Manhunter. The two aliens were still in a telepathic war as Cyborg remained in a trance. Harley Quinn walked out of the interdimensional portal holding a sledgehammer. She reared back and swung the hammer, hitting Martian Manhunter in the face. The impact was enough to send him flying and forcibly interrupt the telepathic warfare. Despero shook his head as Cyborg came back to his senses.

"C'mon let's get outta here." Harley said as Despero came by her side. Sportsmaster swiftly disarmed Ravager and sent her sprawling on the floor. Black Manta fired several blasts from his helmet at the heroes, covering Sportsmaster and Despero's escape. The villainous trio joined Harley's side where the Boom Tube was forming. Ravager snatched the saber from the floor and flung it at their direction, but the villains had already disappeared. She exhaled sharply and turned her head at Tigress and Beast Boy.

"So," Ravager said smirking, "Still think I'm a danger to others?"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 23, 11:55 PM**_

The Boom Tube opened and Harley Quinn, Sportsmaster, Black Manta, and Despero walked out. They were standing in the ruined remains of the Zeta-Tube station on the Watchtower. This was also where they planned to regroup by the end of their mission.

"Oh. Where are they?" Harley nervously muttered to herself, pacing back and forth. Deadshot and Blockbuster finally appeared, with Kara over Blockbuster's shoulder. "Did you find what we were looking for?"

"We have the Kryptonian." Deadshot said.

"Sorry I didn't let you borrow Papa Box. It woulda made it easier, huh?" Harley replied sheepishly.

"Calculator was able to locate the room she was staying in." Deadshot said. Harley Quinn smiled and unveiled the Father Box.

"Okay! Take us home! To planet Earth!" Harley grinned as a Boom-Tube opened beneath their feet. The six disappeared from the Watchtower to parts unknown…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
**_January 23, 11:57 PM_**

"Batgirl?" Robin III urgently called out from his communicator.

"I'm almost there Tim." Barbara responded. She was still cracking the encryption on this device. If anything, it was obviously not from this world.

"You have three minutes before we're blown away." She heard Robin's voice say. Batgirl let out a deep sigh and continued working on the encrypted code.

"Come one, almost there." Batgirl whispered to herself.

There. She cracked the encryption code. **Omega-Lambda-7-XL-9**.

Took her twelve minutes to deactivate the Hellspores with only two minutes left to spare. Not bad for a sophisticated piece of alien technology.

The Hellspore's stopped glowing yellow and they gently descended down to the floor.

"We're good Robin," Batgirl said relieved, "We're all safe."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**  
_**January 24, 12:16 AM**_

"Do we trust her?" Batman asked looking over at Tigress, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Batgirl, and Robin III. Artemis shrugged.

"She helped us fight off Sportsmaster and the others. If she was an agent of the Light she would have made her escape with them," Artemis reasoned, "the point is, she escaped the interrogation room with good intentions. I think Ravager deserves a place on the Team." Artemis reasoned.

"Batgirl. Cyborg. It's your call. Do you think she will be an asset to the Team?" Batman inquired.

"She is a skilled warrior and would make an excellent addition of the Team. However, she is keeping secrets from us. She refuses to take a simple mental examination from Miss Martian. She could be an agent working with the Light in secrecy." Cyborg debated.

"I think we should give her a chance. We didn't exactly treat her very well when we first brought her here. This is a first step for her. If she decides to join us, maybe we can steer her on the path to good." Batgirl said.

"She needs a mentor. I'll have Nightwing see if he would be interested. In the meantime, keep an eye on her." Batman said.

"What about Kara?" Robin asked.

"The League is working on it, but they haven't found any concrete leads." Batman replied.

"Hey Cyborg, how's Connor doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"He will be fine. The bullet barely missed his brachial plexus, thank God. Luckily, Miss Martian was able to retrieve it. What really did him damage was the moderate blood loss and Kryptonite radiation. I estimate he will need to remain in the infirmary for at least a few weeks or so." Cyborg explained.

In the infirmary, Miss Martian sat by Connor's bedside. She held onto his hand for a long time, never letting go. She would try and stay her for as long as possible. They were this close to death and she knew it. Maybe it was time to talk about what they had for each other, when he wakes up, before it gets taken away forever…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O **

* * *

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, 2017**  
**_January 24, 12:37 AM_**

"Your retrieval team was a success Luthor." Vandal Savage said through the screen of Lex Luthor's computer monitor. The other members of the Light faced the CEO of Lexcorp from their monitors and Luthor accepted the praise from his office.

"You were able to get the Kryptonian back, I'm impressed. Tell us more about this team you have assembled." Queen Bee said.

"I had Secretary of Metahuman Affairs Amanda Waller gather a team of incarcerated criminals with unique skill sets for use as a U.S. sanctioned government strike team who will respond to Metahuman threats under the guise they are working for the greater good under their free will. In reality, they are ultimately working for the Light on covert black-ops missions for their own reasons, whether it be for a reduced prison sentence or substantial monetary gain. The United States government calls them Task Force X but to us, they are just our little suicide squad."

"How long are they under contract?" Talia al Ghul asked.

"Only a year, but by then it won't matter. The world will see the light if all goes according to plan," Lex Luthor said, "What shall we do with the Kryptonian girl? I've already harvested enough genetic material for **Project Kr Ver. 2**. I suggest keeping her somewhere where the League can't find her."

"That has been arranged. Our business partners have offered to have her... disciplined. Send her through a Boom Tube to these specific coordinates…" Vandal Savage replied.

Lex Luthor adjourned the conference and shut off the monitor. Alone in his office as well as his thoughts, he reflected on today's events and chastised himself for his recklessness. His son had nearly died today.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Next Time: CONTROL**

_**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten slightly. To the anonymous guest review pointing out a major plot inaccuracy, I fixed it, thank you! I want my story to be as faithful to the source material as possible. If you catch any mistakes or have any questions, please contact me! Again, thank you for reading!**_

**Dream Voice Cast for Season 3:**

**Harley Quinn - Tara Strong**

**Deadshot - Ron Perlman**


End file.
